1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for generating a constant magnetic field, in particular, a magnetic supporting field for a magnetic cylindrical domain store wherein said arrangement permits a fine tuning of the supporting field.
The object of the invention is realized by a magnetic matrix comprising at least two magnetic plates having softmagnetic properties, arranged plane-parallel to one another at requisite intervals, and two bar-shaped permanent magnets situated between these plates and arranged congruently and at an interval, which permanent magnets have their longitudinal middle axes parallel to each other and are magnetized perpendicularly thereto, and whereby at least one of the permanent magnets is rotatable around its longitudinal middle axis.
The invention offers a considerable advantage in the development of cylindrical domain storing matrixes.